Axel Dies, Roxas's Nightmare
by Ldrmas
Summary: Axel Dies, is it true or just another story? I own the rights to this story! I don't own the characters but I do own the story writing and plot! It's copywrited to me!
1. Chapter I

Well this was true accomplishment in Akuroku writing. I hope you all enjoy this. This story takes place in the Castel that Never Was on a regular night after a regular day. Or is it truly all that regular.

___________________________________________________________________________

"So this is what it feels like." Axel murmured as he lay on the white marble floor. His red blood covered the floor as long as himself. He had just killed the monster that he had crossed paths with, but it seems that, well he wasn't good enough.

"AXEL." He heard a familiar voice scream. It wasn't long before the youngest member of the organization was by his side.

"Axel, what the hell happened?" Roxas screamed. He then very carefully supported his friend up in his arms. All Axel could do was smile up at his lover. He protected him. He had stopped the monster from getting to his Roxas. Roxas was safe.

That was all that mattered.

"ZEXION. SAIX. VEXEN. SOMEBODY HELP!" Roxas screamed hoping that some one would come, anyone. Roxas wouldn't let it happen. He wouldn't Axel die, not here, not now.

He still had so much to tell him. He had known Axel for so long, but now it felt like it was only five minutes maybe less. He never told Axel the thing he needed to most.

He looked down at Axel and could tell he didn't have much time. What was he to do? All he could is wait for someone else to come. Water formed in his eyes. He clutched onto Axel's hand tightly. It was all he could do.

"Axel, hang on okay. Someone is coming. Just hang on. You're going be okay. Just hang on." He said and managed to smile, but it didn't last long.

Axel just smiled. He knew this was the end. He knew that this was the last time Roxas would hold him. This was the last time Roxas would do anything to him. But it didn't matter. Roxas would now be able to live.

He saved him. Roxas wouldn't die. He wouldn't. Axel would die, but not his love. The monster wouldn't touch him. It wouldn't touch anyone. It wouldn't hurt anyone. Not one single member.

"Roxas, what are you screaming about? I…What in the name of Kingdom Hearts happened?" Zexion yelled as he saw the two members on the floor.

"Zexion, go get help. Go get Vexen. Go Now." Roxas ordered and pointed down the hall.

"Yeah, help. I'm going. I'm going." Zexion said shakily and disappeared into a portal.

"See, Axel, help is on the way. Help. Just hang on, okay. Just hang on for a few more moments. Don't let go, yet, okay? You got to hang on. Stay with me. Hang on." Roxas said while tears flowed from his eyes.

Axel raised his hand and placed it on the Keybearer's cheek. He managed to let out a small chuckle.

"I guess this is what it's like to truly say goodbye, huh." He said softly and gazed up into his buddy's eyes.

"What, No. No, don't you dare say that. Just hang on. You better hang on. Axel, don't die. You … you just hang on, please." Roxas cried and leaned closer to the dying nobody.

Axel's smile crawled into a grin. He did all he could and now it was the end.

His hand flew to the icy cold floor. He let out his last breath, which hit Roxas smack in the face and his eyelids slowly fell covering the emerald green eyes beneath.

"AXEL. AXEL. NO. Goddammit, Axel. Don't you dare die on me. Axel. Axel. AXEL.

NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…."

Roxas shot up from his pillow. He was covered in sweat and felt like at any moment he was going to vomit. He couldn't believe it. It was just a dream. It had all been just a dream.

"Jeez, what a nightmare. Why in the world did I have that dream?" Roxas asked himself as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

As if on cue or to answer his question, Demyx suddenly kicked open his door and stormed in.

"Roxas. Roxas…oh, good, you're already up. Come on. We got to go. There is a monster on the second floor and it's destroying everything. Come on." The Nocturn stated and stepped closer to the younger blonde.

"What did the monster look like?" Roxas asked and removed the covers from his body.

"WHAT. Are you outta you're mind. It doesn't matter what the monster looked like. It's not important."

"Demyx, it is important. It's a matter of life or death. WHAT did the monster LOOK LIKE?" Roxas demanded after taking a hold of Nine's coat collar and pulled him only five inches from his face.

"Uhh, Roxas, are you okay." Demyx asked while giving him a curious look.

"WHAT DID IT LOOK LIKE, NINE?" Roxas repeated with a growl and serious look.

"I don't know. Tall, ugly, and large. Roxas, you're scaring me." Demyx whimpered and started to shack from the Keybearer's wrath.

"Where's Axel?" Thirteen then asked and released the cowering nobody from his grip.

"In his room, I guess, I was going to wake him up next." Demyx answered as he placed his hand on the back of his neck to make sure it wasn't bruised. He should have waited, though.

Roxas grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him down so that he would be eye-level with the Nocturn.

"Do not wake him. You even so think of going near his room, you will be sorry. Go wake up Saix, Xigbar, and Superior, any of the higher members but leave him alone. I will go to his room. You go wake up the others, but if I catch you near his room, I will not show mercy on you. Got it." Roxas sneered before letting go of the older nobody and ran out the room and down the hall.

"Ahhh…" The sitarist whined before remembering of the ten-foot monster that was two floors down and destroying the castle.

Roxas stood in front of the white marble door. He had his Oblivion in one hand and the Oathkeeper in the other. He glanced over his shoulder to the door behind him. His Axel slept soundly and undisturbed on the other side of this door and he was going to do every thing in his power to keep it that way.

He would not allow his dream to become reality.

A low growl suddenly disturbed the sane silence around him. He turned his gaze to his left and looked down the long still hallway. Another growl echoed in his ears as he saw what was coming around the corner.

A large beast, so large Roxas couldn't imagine how it possibly got into the castle in the first place. It had an odor that was absolutely sickening, it kinda smelled like rotten flesh and blood and vomit all mixed into one.

It continued to growl at him and as it did, Roxas was able to get a good look at his teeth. They were easily larger than him and he could even see his reflection in them. Its claws were indescribable. So long and incredible sharp, they looked like Marluxia's scythe.

It roared at him and licked its lips ready for the feast it was about to enjoy. Roxas got in his fighting position, tightening his grip on his weapons. The monster stood on its hind's legs and let out a scream that almost made Roxas's ears bleed.

Thirteen jumped back as the monster took a strike at him, it only barely missing his stomach. He ran towards the beast with full force and swung the Oathkeeper at its right arm. The monster just lifted its arm high into the air and brought it down on the nobody.

Roxas dodged it, but wasn't being aware of something. The monsters left arm came out of nowhere and hit Roxas square in the back. Thirteen fell backward and hit the floor hard, also causing his keyblades to slide across the floor, way out of his reach.

It was about to stab one of its claws right into the space where Roxas heart should have been, but he rolled out of the way.

He didn't roll away fast enough, though. Instead of missing the strike, the claw left a deep wound in his shoulder and half way across his chest.

Roxas let out a loud yell as he felt the blood come from the cut. He gritted his teeth and growled at monster. That really hurt.

He tried to stand but as he did the monster raised its hand into the air and took another strike at him. The nobody's leg turned red as five new cuts began to bleed.

He groaned. He wasn't going to let this stop him. Not at all. He used the wall to support himself and stood up on his good leg. It didn't last long. The monster was not going to take mercy.

It threw its head back and let out another roar. It then came forward and sank his teeth into Roxas's good leg. It swung him around about four times before letting go and causing Roxas to fly down the hall. He landed only six feet away from his keyblades.

He lay there on the floor. He couldn't move at all. Both legs damaged and now his whole body was in pain from the land. He could feel every bone that belonged to him shake as the monster let out its famous ear-bleeding scream.

He spat out blood that was beginning to give him a bad taste in his mouth. The monster began to step forward so it could finally eat its meal in piece. Roxas just lay there. There was nothing else he could do.

He had done it, though. The dream didn't become real. Well, it did really, but it was different. He was the one that was going to die. He would die.

Axel was going to be safe. He wouldn't be hurt. He would continue to live on. Roxas would die right here and the monster would probably wreck another floor, but Demyx would wake the others and they would take care of the monster.

Demyx wouldn't even bother Axel, so Axel would wake up to a messy Thirteen-less castle. That's it, plain and simple. That was how it was going to end. Period.

He closed his eyes and just waited. Waited for the monster to eat him. Waiting for his life to end. Waiting…why isn't anything happening.

There was a small whooshing sound and he heard the monster roar again, but this time it was a roar of pain. Roxas eyes shot open only to see a pair of black boots in front of him. He raised his head and saw the black covered back and red crimson spikes of a fellow member above him.

Axel placed one of his chakrams on his shoulder and groaned as he watched the monster roar in pain.

"Man, you're a pain. You wake me in the middle of the night, destroy half our home, and now you've just done something that has sealed your fate. You hurt my Roxas." The redhead snarled before throwing both chakrams at the now bleeding monster.

The weapons came back into their owner's hands after they left humongous cuts on the monsters face and other arm. Axel smirked as he watched his prey scream in pain and agony.

"Roxas look away for me, will you? This isn't something you should see." Eight then said before dismissing his weapons.

"Okay." Roxas stuttered and just turned his head slightly behind him.

Axel took in a deep breath as he took two steps closer to the monster. It writhed and twitched on it's back, not taking the pain well. This only made Axel's smirk widen.

"Oh you're in pain, huh. That's to bad. Let me end that for you." Axel chuckled while he raised his hand in front of him. The monster only looked at him, looking like it was pleading to him to not do what he was about to do.

"Genisabya." The Flurry whispered and snapped his fingers.

The monster exploded from the inside out in nothing but flames. Roxas covered his ears as the monster's strongest and last roar rang in his ears and echoed throughout the entire castle. He then turned to see if Axel was okay, but suddenly began to shiver.

Axel stood there, flames surrounded him. No, it was like he was engulfed by them. No, that wasn't right either. It was like he was the flames. He was the fire. He was the destroyer and he could do it anyway he wanted to. It was like as long he had fire he could do anything.

Axel turned to him. Roxas couldn't believe what he was seeing. Axel's eyes, Axel, his best friend, the guy he had known for so long, his eyes were not his. They were not his soft green emerald eyes. Not the eyes he used to long to look at. They were not it.

They were this horrifying mixture of reds, yellows, and oranges colors. It was like the fire was burning inside of him and his eyes were the windows to allow seeing it. To Roxas it felt like, if you were to look into those eyes for to long, you would die right then and there. Was this really Axel?

Axel just took in another deep breath and let his eye lids fall. The flames suddenly died down and disappeared leaving nothing behind, like nothing had just happened. Axel's smirk fell into his calm smile and opened his eyes, revealing their soft green color again.

Roxas sighed and a smile fell onto his face to once more. Everything was all right. He suddenly spat some more blood and coughed. Axel fell beside him. He just continued to smile at the Keybearer as he carefully set the blonde upright against the wall.

He brushed the displaced blonde spikes out of his face and wiped away the blood. Roxas placed his hand on Axel's, then onto his face. He felt like he was about to cry.

"All this time, you weren't in your room." Thirteen stuttered before a tear escaped and ran down his cheek.

Axel gave the blonde a confused look at first, but it quickly turned back into his smile.

"Of course not, silly. I woke up, like five minutes, before the monster got into the castle. But we can talk about that later, come on let's get you to Vexen." He said and then picked up his friend into his arms.

Vexen looked over the charts before him, examining the results. He looked up, though, as a portal exploded from nothing in front of his lab door.

"What in the name of all that is nothing happened?" He asked as he saw what had come from the portal.

"Can you help him?" Axel asked calmly before stepping closer to the Chilly Academic.

"Set him there." Vexen requested, not taking his eyes off bleeding member. Axel backed off once Roxas was on the table, allowing the scientist some room.

Four rolled over a table that had all that he needed on it and took a deep breath. He then leaned close to his patient and began to work.

Axel watched him only for a while until Roxas let out a heart-skipping groan. He took a step closer to help his friend, but Vexen blocked him.

"Go find Zexion, I need his nullifying abilities since I'm all out of sleeping potion. Go, now."

Number Eight would have immediately left, but something made him hesitate.

"Axel." Roxas whispered with what seemed his last breath. He lifted his hand off the bed and reached out to the redhead.

"I'm here, Roxas." Axel said after he came forward and quickly took a hold of the shaking hand.

"What are you?"

Axel gasped. Roxas eyes were looking at him in a terrified manner. Axel knew exactly what he meant, but he didn't know this. He had scared Roxas.

He finally just smiled and leaned closer to the blonde nobody.

"I'm your lover and protector for now and for always." He whispered into Roxas's ear before kissing him on the lips.

As the pyro leaned back, a tear ran down Thirteen's cheek, which Axel slowly wiped away.

"I love you, Axel." Roxas stuttered and smiled warmly.

"I love you too, Roxas." The redhead replied and smiled back.

"And I would love to work on my patient now." Vexen stated before he folded his arms and gave the "go away" glare to Axel.

"Aye, I'm going Vexennnnaahhhhhhhhh."

Axel groaned through clenched teeth and clutched onto his left arm. He fell backwards, yet the Academic caught him before he hit the floor.

"Axel?" Roxas yelled and sat up on the table. He tried to reach for the redhead, but his wounds wouldn't allow it.

"Number Eight, what's wrong." Vexen asked as he helped Axel become steady again.

'Damn, that friggin monster, I used too much energy for that explosion. My arm is hurting like crap.' Axel thought and sat down in the chair that Number Four had led him to.

He shook his head and just smiled again at Roxas, it was most important to not make him worry.

"Oh, sorry, Roxas, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. That goes for you to Vexen, just focus on helping Roxas. I'm fine." He said before letting go of his arm and taking in a deep breathe.

"Axel, I truly…"

"VEXEN, VEXEN, please help." A voice suddenly interrupted from a new portal.

______________________________________________________

Now I'm not that stupid to actually kill off the hottest character in game history. ;D


	2. Chapter II

Hello everyone. I like to thank you for your support with this story. I really apperciate all of it. *hugs to all*

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter II

Xemnas and a knocked out Saix slung over Superiors shoulder appeared from the darkness, before the portal disappeared into nothing.

"Xemnas, what is it? Are you hurt?" Number Four asked turning to the two new members in the room.

"No, it's not me. It's Saix." Xemnas replied and repositioned Number Seven on his shoulder, so that he wouldn't drop him.

"Is he hurt, then?"

"No, not really, just knocked out. He thought the monster on the second floor was still alive and he went berserk, there is definitely nothing left of that monster now. Whoa!" Superior said as Saix began to slip off his shoulder.

"Set him over there. I'll get to him in a minute. I need to finish up with Roxas first." Vexen stated and headed back over to the table, where the still bleeding nobody lay.

Xemnas calmly set Saix in a chair beside him before letting out a sigh. He was about to sit down, himself, but catching sight of Thirteen made him frozen.

Blood continue to drip from the metal table to cold marble floor below. Each painful groan that came from the blonde seemed to tear apart Superior's ears. He then slowly began to come near the table, even though, to him, each step seemed to take all his energy.

"Dear Kingdom Hearts…what happened to him?" He asked when he got to the tables side and was able to see the Keybearer fully.

"It was before I finished off the monster. He basically tried to fight it off himself. He did it to protect me." Axel said before Vexen could even open his mouth. He then slowly rose from the chair, but clutched onto his arm once more.

"Axel, you need to sit down." Four ordered without even looking up from the patient he was so dying to keep alive.

"No, you need Zexion so I'm going to go get Zexion, even if it kills me."

"Axel, sit…"

But it was to late, the redhead had already disappeared and the portal had already been closed.

"Damn, that kid. If he keeps pushing himself, he is going to kill himself. Roxas, wake up!" Vexen suddenly yelled.

He sat Roxas up and shook him. This was bad, if Roxas fell asleep he could possible not wake up again. He sighed when Roxas opened his eyes again and set him back down.

"Superior, I need your help. As I work on him, you need to do all that is possible to keep Roxas awake, please." Vexen requested before he continue to clean the wounds.

"Of course, but Number Four, why do you Six so badly?" Xemnas asked as he looked down at the blonde below him.

"I need his nullifying abilities. I'm out of potion and I truly don't wish to sew up these cuts while Roxas is not drugged." The Academic replied after wiping some blood from his hand.

"What if he can't find Zexion?"

Vexen let out a deep sigh and starred down at the young Keybearer.

"Then I will have to do it, but I desperately hope it doesn't come to that. If I do, we risk him going into shock, but also if I wait, he'll definitely die from blood loss. So all we can do now if clean the wounds, keep the bleeding from getting any worse, keep him awake, and hope that Zexion gets here quickly." He stated and let out another sigh before going back to work.

Xemnas watched him as he too let out a sigh. He knew if Roxas died then he might as well give up on hopes of finishing Kingdom Hearts. No, it wouldn't come to that. Axel wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't allow it. It wouldn't happen, it wouldn't.

'Axel, hurry.'

Axel walked down the hallway as quickly as possible. He continued to clutch onto his arm as it sent waves of pain throughout his entire body.

He leaned against the wall sometimes, but only for a few seconds before continuing down the hall. He used the rest of the strength he had to call for Number Six, even though the calls weren't very loud.

He suddenly fell onto the cold floor below and sighed.

"Damn it, I can't move. I got to move. I have to. Come on weakling, get up." He urged himself, which sadly only ended with him falling back onto the floor.

"Crap, I hate this. That stupid monster making me use up all my energy. Well, I guess there is only one thing I can do now. ZEXION?! Zexion, where are you?" He yelled.

He continued to call for Number Six until he felt like if he called one more time he would lose his voice. He couldn't do anything now. What was he to do? If he didn't bring Zexion to Vexen, Roxas would die.

That was not going to happen.

After all that Roxas had done for him, he was not going to let Roxas die just like that. It won't happen no way, no how.

"Axel?" He then heard a voice say.

He looked down the right side of the hall and saw a tall blonde coming his way. Demyx slid across the floor before stopping right next to the Flurry.

"Axel, what happened to you? You look like you just fought off a thousand heartless without weapons." The Nocturn questioned after catching his breath.

"It feels like it." Axel commented before letting out a groan.

He held onto his arm harder and clenched his teeth tighter. The pain was really getting out of control. It never lasted this long, but then again that monster was nothing he had ever fought before.

"Axel, what are you doing here? Should I take you to Vexen?" Demyx asked and gave the Flurry a concerned look.

"No. No, Demyx, I'm fine. I need to find Zexion. Do you know where he is?" Axel responded quickly.

"I think I so, I'm guessing he's on the first floor. Why do you need him?"

Axel then spilled everything Number Nine. The whole incident with the monster, everything. Demyx face became more horrified the more he told.

"You see, that's why I need Zexion. Can you take me to him?" Axel asked before he growled at the pain that came from his arm.

"Yeah, let's go." Demyx responded and helped the redhead to his feet.

A portal exploded and Xemnas looked up happily. The darkness disintegrated leaving three nobodies in it's place.

"Thank goodness. I got him, Zexion." Superior said as he took the arm that Number Six had hung over his shoulder, then he and Nine led Axel to a chair.

The Cloaked Schemer quickly walked over to the table and rolled up his sleeves.

"What's the status, Vexen?"

"He's losing blood fast. We need to begin the sewing." Vexen replied as he removed the bandages, relieving the cuts underneath.

"Stand back." Zexion order as he placed both his hands onto the Keybearer's forehead. His eye lids fell and he began to mumble a spell under his heavy breath.

"Go ahead, Vexen." He approved after his eyes where open again, but before sighing. Vexen quickly began to work on the cuts, without another second to waste.

Zexion then turned on his heals toward the redhead in the chair behind him. Axel continued to groan as his clutch on his arm tightened more and more.

The Schemer walked past Superior and the Melodious Nocturn and bent down next to the pyro.

"Give me your arm, Eight." He ordered with a stern look.

Axel at first hesitated, but slowly began to release his grip and held out his arm.

Zexion took a hold of it with a firm grip before he placed the other hand on the bare skin.

He said something that the three members couldn't hear, but a burst of light emitted beneath the palm and seeped through the slits in between Zexion's fingers.

Axel let out an immense groan and clenched his teeth so tightly that he felt like he was going to break his jaw. He didn't know what Zexion was doing, but for Kingdom Hearts sake it hurt.

The light soon died down and Six removed his hands.

"Eight, as soon as we're done with Thirteen, come to my lab." Zexion said as more as a order than a request. He then walked back over to the table after Axel nodded in agreement. Xemnas walked over as well and grinned when he saw that Vexen was almost finished.

"How is he?" He then questioned when the Academic finished the last stitch.

"You'll have to ask Zexion that." Number Four responded as he wiped some blood off his hands and sweat off his brow. The two nobodies then both starred at the Schemer.

In response to their question, Six then placed one hand on the center of Roxas's chest and again said something under his breath. His eyes were closed for what seemed what like years, but when he opened them as a sigh escaped from his lips.

"What's wrong?" Vexen asked knowing that something was not right.

"He…he has lost to much blood. I doubt he will make it much longer." Zexion said softly with complete guilt in his voice.

The look upon Xemnas and Axel's face after that was like someone had just stab them in the hearts that they did not poses.

"Is there anything we can do?" Superior asked in such a low voice, it was quite astonishing that Zexion even heard him.

"We can try to give him his type of blood, but it's only the matter if his body will accept it or not." Vexen said not really sure of what he had just said.

"Well, I'm guessing that you don't know his type, correct." Xemnas suddenly said.

"Correct." Vexen replied.

"How long will it take for you to find out?"

"About thirty minutes." Vexen suggested with his head lowering.

"Zexion, do you think he has that much time left?"

"Not even close." The Schemer responded to his Superior with more guilt than before.

"Well, then try my blood first." Xemnas said calmly and began to roll up the sleeve that covered his right arm.

"No, Superior, I'll do it. Do me first. I was the reason he is like that and about to die. I'll do it." Axel said and stood up from the chair.

"No, Axel. You have already done your part. It's my turn to save Roxas. Sit down." Xemnas ordered, but still gave him a soft smile.

Axel didn't sit. He still came forward.

He suddenly pushed Xemnas back and made a ring of fire surround him.

"Sorry, Superior, but Roxas is my responsibility. And besides I can't stand thinking of your blood running through his veins." Axel smirked and held his right arm out to Zexion.

Zexion and Vexen at first growled at him, but cooperated him all the same, since time was short.

The Chilly Academic took a hold of Axel's arm before he stuck a hollow needle through the flesh. Zexion did the same to Roxas's arm.

The blood ran through the tube from one nobody to the other. Axel felt dizzy but stood still, knowing it was only to last for a few more seconds. More blood ran as Zexion then placed his hand back on Roxas chest, before allowing his eye lids to fall.

"Its working. He's accepting it." He said a few moments after he mumbled the spell. The redhead soon stumbled and brought a hand to his head.

Demyx quickly brought over a chair before Axel fell down into it. He was getting way to dizzy, he then just fell into darkness.

The young blonde stirred slightly, but then slowly rose his lids relieving the dark blue pools that were his eyes. The pain in his arm and his whole body, for that matter, made him groan.

"Roxas, thank goodness. You're awake." He heard, yet Vexen quickly then came into view.

"Vexen?"

"How do you feel?" The scientist asked with a soft smile.

"Alright, I guess, what happened?" Roxas responded and tried to sit up.

"Don't sit up, yet. Your body is still to weak and you must be dizzy from the blood transition."

"Blood what?"

"We had to give you some blood since you lost so much. You now have Axel's blood running through your veins. Not saying you should feel lucky or anything, but if it wasn't for him, I must say, that you probably wouldn't be here." Vexen commented after he had made the spiky blonde lay back down.

Roxas took in Vexen's words. Not really sure what to think. He then began to look around the room.

He saw Xemnas and Saix both sleeping in chairs in the back corner. Demyx was snoring on the couch that was on the other side in the room. Zexion was, to his surprise, sleeping next to Demyx, more surprised about him sleeping. He suddenly smiled when he saw what was in a chair near the side of the bed.

There his Axel sat, sleeping like a baby. His smile widened when a feeling of so wanting to have the redhead just lay next to him flowed into his mind.

"Here, Roxas, let me help you. You need to drink this." Vexen said which brought the Keybearer out of his dreams. He then sat up with the help of the long blonde and drank what he took and hoped was medicine. Even though, it still had a bad taste.

"How long have I been out?" He asked as he placed his head back against the pillow.

"Well, it was about two o' clock in the morning when we did the transition and it's now nine, and it's not morning, by the way." Vexen replied before he headed over to where Number Six sat.

"Zexion, Zexion. Wake up."

"Hmm…"

"Wake up. Roxas is up." Vexen repeated as he placed a hand on Six's shoulder.

"What? How is he?" Zexion yelled and jumped out of the chair to his feet.

"Why don't you ask him?" Four smiled and pointed over to the bed.

"Roxas, are you all right? How do you feel?" The Schemer asked after he had came to Roxas's side.

"I'm okay."

"Good. We've been worried about you. Ahem…I mean… I think you should just go back to sleep. It's almost the middle of the night and in morning we'll examine you fully. All right?"

"Sure." Roxas sighed before he closed his eyes and turned his head sideways of the pillow.

"I'll come and get you in the morning when he wakes up." Vexen commented, knowing that was what Six wanted.

"Thank you. But should I do anything about them?" Zexion said as he gestured the other members in the room.

"No, they're fine. Beside I don't know about you, but I don't want to be the one to wake up a sleeping Saix." Vexen shivered at the very thought of it.

"True. Well then, I'll see you in the morning." Six smiled before losing himself to the darkness of a portal.

Vexen smiled as the darkness disintegrated and left nothing behind. He then sat down at his desk and starred down at the charts. He sighed before pushing them aside, knowing he could deal with them tomorrow.

He laid his head on his intertwined fingers and closed his eyes, hoping that the hours wouldn't pass by too quickly.

End Chapter II

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was orginally going have this be the ending chapter but alot of people on DA wanted more so I do have a third chapter. I'll probably put it up. I don't know yet.

Enjoy everyone.


	3. Chapter III

Hey everyone! I finally decided to put up three so here you guys go, I hope you love it!

* * *

As the sleeps grip released him, giving him back to the real world, the pale eye lids rose. As Axel's sleepy head rose slightly, he sighed at the uncomfortable cushion seat on which he sat. He then slowly leaned back and began to rub his emerald jewels.

When his bony hand fell to his side, he finally gazed at the small blonde that laid in the bed before him. The spikes were glued to his forehead with sweat, and his chest went up and down in a fast steady beat. Axel then found the memories of the night before flowing into his mind and play like a bad movie.

He sighed heavily once more and ran a hand through his spikes.

"Oh, look whose up and about." Zexion sneered as he came up behind the redhead.

The fiery teen only gazed down at the ground. He didn't answer the blunette, let alone look at him.

"Would you mind moving, Axe, so I can examine him?"

"Huh, Sure." Eight mumbled before he rose from the unstable chair and stepped back. The Cloaked Schemer stepped closer to the bed and placed his hand upon the youngest member's chest. His words didn't reach the Flurry's ears when he whispered them.

When the older member's hand fell back against his side as a sigh escaped from him, causing the fiery teen to look up.

"Well, he's doing alright, but for some reason he has a high temperature. I'll now need to get Vexen and…."

"Don't bother." Axel mumbled so softly that it was a miracle that the midnight haired nobody heard him.

"Excuse me?"

"I said don't bother. His temperature is only high because of my blood that is running through him, that's all." He added yet his gaze stayed fixed on the floor.

"What do you mean?" Six asked, curious, for some reason, to actually know the answer.

"My blood. It's hotter since my element is fire. So it's just him getting use to the heat. I bet with the amount we had to give him, he'll be fine tomorrow morning."

"Well, that makes sense but…." Zexion hesitated as the blonde suddenly began to toss and turn. Axel stepped closer to him and Zexion did the same.

"Axel?" Was all the keybearer stuttered as his body then somewhat settled again. The sixth member looked up at the younger nobody, who was still staring down at the figure in the bed.

Axel knew what was going on. The look upon Roxas's face explained it all. The thirteenth member was dreaming, but this look wasn't caused by peaceful imaginations. This expression was the affect of a nightmare and one of the Flurry for that matter.

"AXEL?!" The blonde's upper body suddenly and without warning shot up from the pillow and screamed. Zex quickly took him by the shoulders before he began to fall back against the sheets. He set the blonde back down and sighed once more.

"It seems he was having a nightmare about you." He explained, yet he knew he didn't need to bother wasting breathe.

"Well, you did probably scare with that monster form of yours and…….."

"SHUT UP!! Just SHUT Up. I don't need to hear it from you, Six. I'm fully aware that I lost control and could have killed him. So Shut up." Axel roared after his fist left a half inch deep hole in the wall. Zexion was about to say something about anger issues or something like that, but the slightest mumble from the patient made him drop it.

"Axe… Axel, is that you?" The blonde chocked to get the words out through his trembling teeth.

"I'm here. I'm right here." The fiery teen replied softly as he watched the higher rank member help the weak nobody up onto the fluffed pillows.

"Roxas, it's me, Zexion, how do you feel?" Six then asked calmly before he removed some spikes from the sticky, soaking, wet forehead. The keybearer groaned only slightly. The memories from the night before suddenly played like a bad horror movie in his eyes.

He remembered everything, the monster, the dream, and Axel…Axel changing…into….

"Axel, what are you?" What happened to you?" The smallest blonde suddenly turned to the redhead with worry woven into the deep pools of sapphire. Eight quickly looked away, not daring to dive into those circles of color.

Even though he looked away, he could still feel those delicate eyes burning holes into his back, threatening to even think twice of avoiding the question.

"I…I…" Was all that pyro managed to stutter before he bolted out of the room and out of the two's line of sight.

"AXEL!?"

"Roxas, you need to rest." Zexion ordered as he pushed the blonde's body back against the foam mattress. Ignoring the low growl from the keybearer, once the Schemer knew that Roxas wasn't going to move, he sighed and pushed back a loose misplaced strain of hair.

"Now look, Thirteen, I have to take Axel to my lab, anyway, and examine his arm. You and him can talk later as soon as you get some rest, and I finish with him. So stop making your body any weaker and just lay there like a good boy." The bookworm requested yet it came out more as a threat. He smiled as Roxas scooted more under his covers and folded his arms. Cursing under his breath.

Zexion then disappeared through the marble door that led to the hall, leaving the young keybearer to so call 'rest', which wasn't going to happen in oblivion. Roxas just leaned back against the pillow and starred up at the ceiling, fully and completely going over the memories of last night and the afternoon before.

"Axel, would you stop bloody running?" Zexion screamed as the two nobodies ran throughout the long mazes of halls, the midnight haired one not far from behind the redhead.

Eight didn't know where he was going. His eyes weren't really reliable as they were stinging with tears. 'Why did Roxas have to see him? Why did he have to know that he was a demon?' This only made the Flurry's pace quicken, causing Six to growl.

"Axel! Axel. I'm gonna kill you, if I catch up with you." The schemer roared and echoed through some of the castle.

"What's gonna on?" A weak sheepish voice asked after his whole front body stepped out of Xemnas's office to investigate the ruckus.

"DEMYX, GRAB AXEL. Grab him!" Zexion shouted and finally smiled as he watched the obedient Number Nine jumped out, just in time to tackle the higher member to the floor.

Axel screamed in aggravation and tried to raise his arms, hoping to have them land square in the Nocturn's jaw. It all proved effortless, though. Axel might be a rank above him, but Demyx had a stronger body build and weighed more than the pyro could lift.

"Thank you Demyx." Zexion wheezed as he then tried to get his breathing back to normal. The poor nobody had never needed to run in his life and that lesson was a little too much for him.

"Would someone care to explain this situation?" Xemnas suddenly interrupted as he too stepped out of the office and into the hall.

"I'm awfully sorry, sir. It was I and Axel's fault. We promise to be quite next time." The Sixth nobody said reassuringly and smiled to his Superior, respecting who was a higher rank above him.

"Get the hell off of me, Demyx!" Axel screamed as he did all he could to crawl out from under the ninth member.

Zexion nodded and the dirty blonde rose from the steamed nobody, but still made sure to take a hold of his arm. Six then took a hold of Axel and dragged him into his lab and locked the door.

"Now, where were we?" The Schemer pondered as he turned to the redhead, who summoned his Wasp and held it out to the member.

"You stay the hell away from me!" Axel sneered as he tightened his grip on his weapon.

In the blink of an eye, though, Zexion had moved behind him and placed a hand on the back of his neck. Before Axel could even lift his leg to turn around, Six had murmured the spell and the pyro fell to his knees. His weapons then disappearing in a blast of warm flames.

"Sorry Axel but I'm going to look at that arm of yours wither you are conscious or not." Zexion stated as he then helped the flamer upon his examination table.

Axel sighed as the midnight haired member took his arm. His legs gave out because of the spell but also knew if he resisted again, Zex would probably knock him out completely. Zexion poked and ran his fingers over the arm every way he knew how.

Axel suddenly yelped in pain and flinched his arm out of Six's grip.

"That hurts!" He growled but Zexion glared at him.

"Okay then, now hold still so I can see what else the hell hurts." Zex sneered as he grabbed the arm again before running his fingers over random veins.

"And what were you going to tell Roxas?" He added as he pressed down on another spot but got no reaction.

"I…I…can't tell him I'm a freak, so what am I suppose to tell him?" Axel questioned himself before staring down at the floor. Dammit, one time of losing control and Roxas had to see his form, his killing form. Roxas was now going to think that Axel was just a killing machine and wouldn't ever want to talk to him again, most likely.

The flamer then screamed bloody murder as Zexion touched a really hurting spot.

"I said pay attention!" The cloaked Schemer snarled as he let go of the arm and glared at the flurry.

"What?" Axel sneered as he again took his arm in his grip and glared down at the floor.

"I was saying that we would have to cut off your arm." Zexion smirked as he saw the pyro literally jump out of his skin. The blunette then let out a small chuckle.

"If you do that again, then I'll personally cut off that arm. I'm not going to bother with the lecture stuff because we both know where you'll be going and I'm sure Superior can handle it." He added and eyed the redhead, who only sighed.

The flurry hated the thought of going to Xemnas. This wasn't the first time he used the power but after the first time, Xemnas found out about it and made it a forbidden move to use within the castle. And now showing it to the youngest member and the possibility that Axel could have easily killed the blonde in that form was another thing that Superior was obviously going to be angry about.

He then lowered his head and sighed again, yet his head rose when Zexion called his name.

"You're arm is going to be hurting for some few days, cause of the overflow of energy going through it. I suggest you take this every morning and before bed for about the rest of the week. It'll help the pain and after the week, you'll be good as new." Zex explained as he passed the redhead a small potion that was a red color, like his hair.

"It'll refill itself after you drink it, so don't worry about it." He added as he pulled another bottle of a bluish green liquid off the shelf.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a small blonde to look after." Axel sighed as he disappeared into the darkness and was gone from the room.

The redhead sat in the room for only moments before looking the bottle and sliding off the table. He clutched onto his arm as he opened the door and headed down the hall, only one destination in mind.

Roxas looked up as Zexion appeared before him. The midnight haired being smiled as he moved closer to the bed and set the bottle on the nightstand. He reached for to help lift Roxas up but the blonde slapped his hands away.

"What? I'm helping you sit…"

"Tell me what Axel is!?" The thirteenth member ordered as he now glared at the higher ranking nobody.

Axel sighed one last time before sliding the bottle into his coat pocket and took a hold of the golden door knob. He gulped as Xemnas was staring right at him when he had poked his head in the doorway.

"Number Eight. I was wondering when you would come and see me, please sit." Superior smirked as he gestured the chair in front of his desk. Axel took in a heavy breath before coming through the door all the way and taking a seat.

"Well, Axel, I assume you know why you are here." The silver haired leader stated as he moved closer to his desk and propped his chin upon the back of his hands. The flurry only sighed as he looked down at the floor and nodded.

"Well then, before I tell your punishment, I want to know why you decided to disobey me."

Axel looked down at the floor for a moment before closing his eyes, trying to wrack his mind and find the best possible answer. He then sighed as he realized that nothing to do but tell him the true reason.

"It's because I'm bloody weak with out the demon trapped within me. I wasn't able to protect him without the explosion. It was all I had to save him. If I didn't use the power then Roxas would have died."

"He would have died if you gave into your power for a second longer." Xemnas stated flatly, yet it struck through the redhead like a lighting bolt, making his head sink all the more.

"Well, what is done is done, and there is nothing we can change now. For your punishment, I have thought long and hard but have finally come to a decision. You are forbidden from leaving the castle, or in simpler terms, you're grounded…."

"But…" Axe hesitated though and looked back down at the ground as Xemnas glared at him.

"This way I can keep my eye on you and I realized that this way, you can not hide from Number Thirteen. You'll have to talk to him and tell him what happen."

Axel's face paled as if he had just seen the devil himself. This was not going to be good. What the hell was he suppose to tell Roxas?

"Also, you are to report to Practice Room 17 and train with Saix everyday, until the end of your punishment, so you can learn how to control that power of yours. Any questions?" Xemnas finished and leaned back in his chair with a small grin forming upon his lips. He really loved his job, especially giving out punishments.

Axel sighed and continued looking down at the ground. He clutched his arm a little tighter but soon realized that Xemnas had not mentioned something.

"When does my punishment end?" He muttered, not bringing his eyes up to meet the shimmering ambers.

"Until I say so." Figures. He sighed again and then he shook his head. All the misery he was going have to go through now fully sank in and all he could still do was sigh.

TBC……

* * *

I don't have anything after this so it's going to be a while before I update!  
But I hope you enjoyed this, please review!  
~Love ya'll! XD


End file.
